


North Star

by Emono



Series: Prince Ryan AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Mild Smut, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prince Ryan AU, dubcon themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Shadows himself, Burnie, has wanted Prince Ryan as his own for as long as the human has been alive. He bides his time, uses his mother's magic mirror, and when the opportunity is rich he strikes. But one must not just abduct a future queen - one must also break him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North Star

**This AU came from[this thread](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/tagged/prince-ryan-au) on my blog. I highly suggest looking through it, and reading this series from the beginning. If you have any questions, I will answer them. Burnie's mother was an incubus, his father a king of an eastern kingdom - he's a hybrid, and very old and feared. This isn't a full fledge fic, just a snapshot based off awesome asks. Hope its fun, reviews are always welcome**

 

* * *

 

 

It was Burnie’s mother, a pure Lilin-demon, who had created the magic mirror he so religiously used. It was the mirror that showed him Prince James Ryan Haywood, the kind hearted royal with hair like sunshine and a fae curse upon him to be loved by all. Burnie found himself with a pull, an instinctive pressure, towards the human. He was overcome with possessiveness, with hot desire to capture this lovely one for himself.

 

Burnie was a king in his own right, his father crowned and chosen in the far east. The human king had made a grave mistake for his fruitful kingdom, he had summoned a lust demon from the fiery pits and mated with her. An exotic queen, a unique treasure with a bloodthirst that had yielded him one heir before she turned on him. With their son safe and swaddled in the next chamber over, the demon turned on her human king and ripped his throat out before devouring him whole. 

 

For years Burnie hid his demonic features, his dark magic in and out of dreams. He fooled the small council, his people, and all those who looked upon him. When Burnie came of age he turned his father’s kingdom into a hellish land overrun with his kind. He drew demons from the thin cracks between this world and the next and gave them room to roam. They became loyal to him and his dark magic, his power.

 

A violent court that served him without question.

 

Taking the heir to the Realm as his queen would complete his control. He would rule not only the demons he’d allowed into the world, but the people of every kingdom as well. All would bow to him. The House of Haywood would fall and with just a few potions the prince’s young body would come the House of Burns to rule. He knew there was another king already vying for Ryan’s affection, a king of Creepers who had little power beyond the treeline. He also knew the other king had a mirror similar to his, forged in dark magic and kept secreted away. One he was sure the imposter used.

 

Many knew of the Demon King, and he was sure many knew and felt the same pull towards Prince Haywood. But it didn’t matter. Burnie had been stalking the prince’s dreams since he was young. His presence was burned upon the human even if he didn’t know it yet. It would be too easy to take him.

 

Burnie circled the stand that held his mother’s mirror - long, golden arches like claws holding in place polished crystal that held deep shadows. He trailed his fingers along it, feeding his magic into it and letting it stir within it. It was long and wide, it could be mounted upon the wall, but for now it was perfect to look at his future. 

 

The images started to come, playing out like strong memories but were yet to be. 

 

Within the mirror he could see Prince Ryan in his grasp. A ceremony with dark lilies and ancient tapestries, two houses becoming one. Demons and humans gathered alike in the grand hall, all with sickly sweet smiles. Ryan dressed in silk and velvet with a silver circlet on his brow, a single drip of ruby upon it to give true life to his eyes. There was a warm smile on the prince’s face and love in his eyes. They clasped hands, shadows twisting through their fingers and sealing their destinies together. A unifying kiss, the prince swooning into his arms, and the sweet moment of matrimony.

 

Then it changed. It was his own master bedroom with all it’s dark blankets and blood red carpet, the golden glow of candles, the roar of a hearth. The royal prince, now his queen, spread out on his bed beneath him. He could see them rutting, kissing deeply and straining to get closer with each thrust. Ryan’s legs were covered in fine golden hair and they were wrapped around his waist, holding tight, human nails scraping over bare skin. Ryan’s moans echoed, sounds so faint in the mirror but no less rich. His queen’s face was flush  with pleasure, lips swollen and parted in rapture as he was bred. The human was so rich with life, so bright and lively under his own pale form.

 

The beautiful image churned into flashes. It was of himself crushing his enemies, taking over cities, entire kingdoms. Taking out generals in their dreams, enjoying the chaos of an unled army scramble against his trained demons.

 

And then of Ryan in their bed but with his arms full of a child. A young babe with patches of black scales and blood red eyes. Ryan was crooning over the little heir and he looked so happy, so healthy. It was a domestic little image, the once-prince of the Realm cradling it’s tiny demonic heir. 

 

Burnie ran his fingers over the glass and growled in content as he watched himself slaughter Ryan’s precious suitors, knocking them down one by one. Some he knew, some were strangers, but all fell beneath his blade. All while Ryan took care of their young and remained blissfully in love with him.

 

So lost in the fantasy shown to him, Burnie missed his chamber door opening. Adam, the right hand to the king, crept inside. He watched Burnie gaze into the mirror and approached slowly, not wanting to disturb him but wanting to be close, to be near him. As he got near he realized his king was looking at the prince, the one who already had so many songs and stories penned about him. Songs reached demons just as easily as any other. Unlike so many, Adam felt no hunger for this prince. No lust, no need, no pull. 

 

Adam was overflowing with love for his king. There was no room for another. 

 

“Master?” Adam whispered tentatively. “Are you sure you want this human?”

 

Burnie only gave a soft huff, eyes locked on the mirror. . 

 

Adam eased up behind the king and splayed his hands over planes of his shoulder blades, knowing that in his true form there would be luscious black wings bursting forth from them. He rubbed the tense muscles in a hope to soothe. “He’s just a fragile human, used by monsters and brief in this world. He isn’t made for a being as powerful as you. His delicate body can only give you a weak human heir.”

 

Burnie turned and wrapped leather-clad fingers around the lesser demon’s throat. He had raked this charge from the embers and coals of a great fire, dragging him up from ash and naming him while he was still whimpering from the pain of air against his raw skin. “My conniving one. Mmm, yes, you would much rather me breed a strong heir into your hot, slick hole.”

 

Adam nodded mindlessly, eyes bled black. “I would be perfect for you, Master. I crawled through fire to be by your side. I would do  _ anything  _ for you.”

 

Burnie drew back and struck him just as quickly. The blow was a shock and it seared Adam’s cheek, startling him into a stagger. He clutched his wound and tried not to whimper. 

 

“Foolish creature,” Burnie growled out harshly, fangs glinting in the light of the candle. “That human is the heir to the Realm’s throne. Through him, my claim to a crown is solidified. I have seen the future, I know its path. That boy is the key to  _ everything _ . My heirs through him will be more powerful than a demon like you by far.”

 

Adam’s eyes stayed safely on the floor, flesh already knitting back together. His chest was tight but he nodded at the hurtful words. For lack of a better term, he was heartbroken. “I’m sorry, Master. Forgive me.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Two years went by before Burnie made a move. In that time, many came into the suitor circle. It did nothing to stop his plans.

 

Capturing the prince was as easy as any other suitor. Like a game, but this time Ryan wasn’t playing. He’d been  drugged by infiltrated dreams and swept away in the middle of the night. He came easy enough, lulled by magic, but Burnie withdrew his influence and the prince’s panic was potent. This was the first capture between them and he locked the boy in his highest tower, gave him all the luxuries he could ask for, but still there was screaming. It wasn’t their first meeting by far and with them so close all the suppressed memories of his nightly visits came rushing back.

 

Apparently he was frightening to Ryan. How adorable. 

 

“No!” Ryan screeched as he was dragged by the arm down the twisting stairs of the tower. Burnie’s grip was sure and the prince had no yield but still he squirmed and clawed for his freedom. “You beast! I told you to stay away!” Ryan showed off his harmless human canines. “Stalking a child's dreams, taking me without my permission-”

 

“I took only what you have already freely given to all your suitors,” Burnie remarked calmly. 

 

“You took me in my dreams, like a monster!” Ryan snarled, tugging harder. He could remember those dreams so clearly now while before they had been only hazy memories, the feeling of warmth lingering but the images faded. Light and shadows, being filled so slow and sweet, broad palms sweeping down his sides and over his belly.

 

“You enjoyed yourself, my darling. I made sure of that.”

 

“You forced me!”

 

“I forced  _ nothing _ .”

 

Burnie burst into his chambers and dragged his captive, kicking the door shut and sealing the lock with a swipe of his hand. It was spelled, sealed with magic - they would not be disturbed. “You're a monster and a bastard. The stories I’ve heard of you are true!”

 

Ryan yanked himself so hard he almost dislocated his own shoulder, teeth clamping down on his lip in pain. Burnie hushed him soothingly and it only made him cringe.

 

“Stop your struggling, my prince, it is not my intention to hurt you,” Burnie crooned, fingers still curled like iron around his arm. “I brought you here to show you your future.”

 

Ryan sneered at him, voice only briefly wavering. “You brought me here to rape me. Do not pretend you are anything but a usurper, a monster, a disgusting lust demon.”

 

“Careful.” The icy drip of the word chilled Ryan all the way through and he shuddered. “Words can hurt, James. Throwing around such accusations when even your people could say the same of  _ you  _ \- that’s not very polite at all.” His stomach bottomed out. “Do not pout, darling. I do not think such a thing of you.”  

 

Burnie pulled the prince across the room to the mirror stand. He whipped Ryan around to face it, pressing him tight to his chest. Ryan struggled but his attention was stolen by the mirror and it’s endless depths. It was grand and  _ evil _ , he could feel it like humidity or steam. It was rolling off the polished surface and threatening to coat his very being if he allowed it.

 

“ _ Look _ .”

 

The mirror was unforgiving. Shadows that were as fluid as ink swirled within its depths and filled out the surface to give way for horrific images. Long, sloping battlefields littered with shredded tapestries and bloody, broken weapons alongside their slaughtered wielders. Ryan’s nose filled with the stench of copper and rot, smoke and agonized screams and all that came after a horrific battle. The grass was scarlet and the world was dark. The corpses all bore the Haywood colors and crest and they’d been butchered. 

 

Ryan saw the walls of Burnie’s castle lined with the heads of his enemies. He knew them all well, each face as familiar as his own. Upon those spikes were the severed heads of his suitors - eyes rolled back and mouths gaping in despair. Ryan openly sobbed and tried to step back but Burnie trapped him against his chest. 

 

“No more!” Ryan begged. The demon’s hands splayed over his chest and stomach, holding him tight. The prince tried to thrash but couldn’t move an inch under Burnie’s touch. “Show me no more, lying devil. This is no future, this is a trick of yours. This comes from your disgusting mind and nothing more.”

 

“Ah, darling, I hear the doubt in your voice,” Burnie taunted, chin hooked over the boy’s shoulder. “You know this is true. A magic mirror doesn’t lie. It has no reason.”

 

Ryan turned his head away and got his jaw snatched in stalwart fingers. He was dragged back and forced to look once more. “Do not look away. You will see the future ahead.”

 

“I-I won’t watch your lies,” Ryan hissed defiantly, eyes clenched shut.

 

“They are only simple truths yet to be,” Burnie swore, keeping a hold on the prince’s stubborn jaw. “Look at them, James. Look at the world you make.”

 

“No!” Ryan defied, arching in his arms. He was roughly pinned back into place and his whole jaw cradled in one gloved hand that felt like iron digging into his skin. “I do not do this! You are trying to poison me! Geoff warned me of demonic lies and their ease, I know this is false.”

 

“Your beloved Geoff cannot see into the future, he cannot predict what will happen when you do not listen to me,” Burnie growled, voice slowly sweetening again. “But I can. This is the terrible world you forge and you will  _ look  _ at it.”

 

Ryan slowly pried his eyes open and dared to look down at the polished, inky surface. “What...am I looking at?”

 

Burnie brushed his lips upon the prince’s ear. “A world where you refuse my hand in marriage and I burn your kingdom, your house, and everyone you love to  _ ash _ .”

 

Ryan trembled violently in his arms and the images grew thick and focused once more. Somehow, they were more horrific.

 

“Gaze upon what I shall do if I cannot have you as my queen.”

 

The images flipped quickly, so many but so powerful. Tears spilled as he watched each one come and go. Ryan saw himself being served fat, freshly seared lupin steaks. Gavin’s beautiful eyes plucked out and put in a glass jar above his marital bed. Ruby red roses in every room to make him remember Ray. Geoff,  _ skinned _ , strung up as a reminder to every human knight that surrender was the only way to live. Joel’s kingdom aflame, new earrings presented to him on a velvet cushion - polished fangs. Ryan’s new throne built from Jack’s bleached bones, shaven and melded together to give the new queen a  _ proper  _ place to sit. 

 

Ryan cried, thick tears rolling down his cheeks as he saw his beloveds mangled and killed so horribly. Each bloody fate tore his heart apart just that much more. Ugly sobs ripped from his chest and he slumped against the demon, taking the small comfort of his warmth. “Please stop. N-no more, I beg you.”

 

Ryan turned his head away and when he spoke his voice was threadbare, weak. “It hurts…”

 

Burnie’s kissed his charge’s cheek and savored his breathy little whimper. “This is the future you weave, little prince. With your stubborn attitude, with your blatant  _ disrespect _ , you sign away their lives. Their love for you will be their downfall.”

 

“I never wanted this,” Ryan rasped, lip quivering as more tears fell to the stone floor. “The Curse was given at birth, I never wanted any of this.”

 

“You’ve trapped them,” Burnie crooned into his ear. “Love has poisoned them and set them on the road to ruin. Choosing one of them as a mate will only result in a war, one I will win. Free them, James. Take me as your husband and they will live.”

 

“Lies,” Ryan muttered, heart full of doubt and fear in a potent mixture that made him weak.

 

“I have no reason to harm them if I have what I want.” The king’s hand slid up Ryan’s belly and chest, felt the pounding of his heart before curling over the front of his throat. Ryan whined as leather curled tight over his windpipe, remind him how weak he was here and how his life and so many others hung in the balance. “I swear to never harm any of your beasts so long as you become mine.”

 

Burnie tilted the prince’s head back and kissed up the exposed line of his throat, tasting the terror in the jump of his pulse. He squeezed Ryan’s throat a little harder to hear him gasp before he relaxed his grip, thumb petting the stubbled skin. The prince was such a delicate thing in his arms and he cradled him, spinning his web. “Become loyal to me and  _ only  _ me.”

 

Ryan tried to run, he truly did. He pulled himself from Burnie’s lax grip and went to leave but he was plagued with the future he’d been shown. His knees shook and gave out on him. He hit the stone and whined at the sharp pain that shot up into his hips, palms stinging as he barely caught himself. He felt sick, dizzy, bile burning in the back of his throat as he tried to steady himself. All he could see were his lovers and their horrific deaths, their vacant gazes and shredded flesh.

 

Burnie sank smoothly down to one knee and took his chin, gently guiding the prince to look at him. Those eyes were dripping cerulean jewels, glittering in sweet agony. Ryan’s mouth was a soft, shuddering little mess and he wanted to soothe it with a kiss. He was the most beautiful thing Burnie had ever seen - a tiny fallen angel, a broken doll.

 

“Give yourself to me,” Burnie demanded.

 

Ryan swallowed thickly. “I-I…”

 

Burnie softened his voice to a smooth purr. “I’m all you will ever need.” He shed his glove and rubbed bare knuckles over the prince’s flushed cheek. “Sweet prince. Be mine. Save your loves and your people the way you can. It is a prince’s duty to protect his kingdoms, after all. An honor. A birthright, even.”

 

Ryan turned his head away and a fresh wave of tears trickled to the floor. He choked on a sob, nails scraping against rough stone as he tried to keep himself from falling apart. He felt the king leave him. He mind whirled with blood and death, the bleak future he’d been shown seeping into him down to the bone. It set off a deep ache he couldn’t rub out. Guilt felt like rot within him.

 

Warm hands took him by the shoulders and he let himself be pulled into the demon king’s lap. Burnie was gentle and he let himself give into it, taking the small kindness while he wept. “Open your eyes.”

 

Ryan slowly obeyed, blinking away tears to focus on the glass vial in front of him. It was full of a shimmery pink liquid. Ryan stared at it, lips idly parting as the familiarity of it settled in. It looked just like the love potions Ray would give him for their long, lusty visits. He’d never been more terrified in his life. 

 

“Here, my little prince. I’ll make it easier for you.” Burnie tipped the bottle towards the prince’s bite swollen lips. “It won’t hurt, not even for a moment. It will feel like ecstasy.” 

 

Burnie thumbed away a new tear, leaving behind a shining trail below the prince’s eye. “And everyone you love will live.”

 

Ryan sobbed but his lips parted further. He closed his eyes as the cool potion was gradually poured over his tongue and slid down his throat. It fizzed but quickly warmed, lightening up in his belly and fanning out into his ribs. He swooned in Burnie’s grip, lashes fluttering wildly.

 

_ I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. My loves, forgive me. _

 

“That’s it,” Burnie hissed through grinning teeth. “You’re  _ mine _ .”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "North Star" by IAMX, listen to it. It's like modern DemonKingBurnie/Prince Ryan


End file.
